conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Georgeland Shadow Ministry
The Georgeland Shadow Ministry is the front-bench team of the main Opposition party in the Georgeland Parliament. The Shadow Ministry is appointed by the Leader of the Opposition. Its members have specific policy responsibilities and their main tasks are to formulate policy and hold government ministers accountable according to their portfolios. The Shadow Ministry is sometimes referred to as the Shadow Cabinet and in fact some Opposition Leaders have divided their Shadow Ministry into an inner "Shadow Cabinet" and an outer set of junior shadow ministers. The current Leader of the Opposition, Madeline Woods , has done this, as described below. The current Shadow Ministry consists of members of the Conservative Party of Georgeland. The individual state legislatures each has their own Shadow Ministry with the same function as its federal counterpart. Current Shadow Ministry Shadow Cabinet *'Leader of the Opposition': Hon. Madeline Woods MP *'Deputy Leader of the Opposition' and Shadow Minister for Foreign Affairs: Hon. Michael Armstrong MP *'Shadow Treasurer': Hon. James Bradford MP *'Shadow Minister for Defence': Hon. Nick Sheridan MP *'Shadow Minister for Employment '''and '''Leader of the Opposition in the Senate': Sen. Hon. Roland Cossey *'Shadow Minister for Education, Skills, Training and Science '''and '''Deputy Leader of the Opposition in the Senate': Sen. Hon. Rachel McGann *'Shadow Minister for Finance and Economic Development': Sen. Tony Billson *'Shadow Attorney General': Hon. Mary Byrne MP *'Shadow Minister for Agriculture and Water': Peter Simons MP *'Shadow Minister for Industry: '''Hon. Simon Berliner MP *'Shadow Minister for the Environment, Climate Change and Resources:' Sen. Kate Drake *'Shadow Minister for Health': Hon. Russell Chambers MP *'Shadow Minister for Culture': Margaret Oswald MP *'Shadow Minister for Immigration': Carrie Molina MP *'Shadow Minister for Social Security and Human Services': Lee Douglas MP *'Shadow Minister for Transport and Infrastructure': Sen. Chris Price Outer Shadow Ministry *'Shadow Minister for External Territories and Local Government: Sandy McCarthy MP *'Shadow Minister for Defence Personnel and Materials: 'Rick Hsurer MP *'''Assistant Shadow Treasurer: Sen. Kay Killebrew *'Shadow Minister for Tourism and Youth: 'David Croydon MP *'Shadow Minister for Administrative Services: 'Janet Leech MP *'Shadow Minister for Customs and Constitutional Affairs: '''Sen. Phil Spooner' ' *'Shadow Minister for Forestry and Sustainability: Stephen Joyce MP *'Shadow Minister for Broadband: '''Sen. Samantha Griffin *'Shadow Minister for Aged Care: 'Megan Maggard MP *'Shadow Minister for Multicultural Affairs and Human Rights: 'Sen. Hon. Linda Baez Parliamentary Private Secretaries *'Parliamentary Private Secretary to the Leader of the Opposition: 'Neil Dunnigan MP *'Parliamentary Private Secretary to the Shadow Treasurer: 'Paul Fry MP *'Parliamentary Private Secretary to the Shadow Attorney General: 'Sen. Hon. John Cox *'Parliamentary Private Secretary for Foreign Affairs: 'Mark Bowler MP *'Parliamentary Private Secretary for Health, Aged Care and Social Services: 'Sen. Hon. Bob Hockey *'Parliamentary Private Secretary for the Environment: 'Sen. Elaine Wray *'Parliamentary Private Secretary for Transport: 'Roger Hanson MP *'Parliamentary Private Secretary for Defence: 'Sen. Frank Walker *'Parliamentary Private Secretary for Employment: Andrea Gordon MP *'Parliamentary Private Secretary for Agriculture: 'Clyde Bradman MP *'Parliamentary Private Secretary for Culture: '''Hon. Heather Lithgow MP *'Parliamentary Private Secretary for Industry: Tom Fairweather MP *'''Parliamentary Private Secretary for Immigration: Sen. Hon. Joan Haskett Whips *'Chief Government Whip: 'Tony Gray MP *'Deputy Government Whip: 'Chad Cleveland MP *'Opposition Senate Whip: '''Sen. Gary Nicholls *'Assistant Whips: '''Goran Djandic MP, Tom Harris MP, Sen. Megan Kane Category:Georgeland Category:Organizations